


Grease

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88382.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88382.html

As Draco ran a comb through is blond hair, he thought about how Severus becoming a rock star had brought oily hair into fashion, and sadly ruined his own locks by adding more grease. Leaning against his thunderbird, he watched Pansy walk up wearing a pink poodle skirt.

"Pans," he nodded, trying to look as cool as ever. "Dance, tonight, us, right?"

"Sorry Drey," she drawled, I'm going with Harry." She wrapped her arms around the green eyed boy standing beside the blond. "Ain't that right Harry dear?"

Seeing the anger on Draco's face, he shrugged, "Sorry, but she asked." Taking a deep breath, he suggested, "We could all go together you know. . the three of us?"

Thinking about how great it would look, the pink jacket between the two black, Draco let his mind farther. To the dance possibilities, and then the night after, both of them, in his car. . .

"Together is good," he agreed, running a comb through once more.


End file.
